Duncan Hakate
Duncan Hakate (Japanese: Tomoka Hakate) is the main protagonist of the Pokemon Battle Destinies series. Character Duncan is a open-minded, cocky, and confident person who has a strong determination to win the Unova League and become its Champion. He is also shown to be fast, active, and a bit naive due to his thinking of battling and distractions. History In Dawn of A New Era!, Duncan and his friend and main rival Shane Kazuma run through Aspertia City to meet up with Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant. There, he obtains a Tepig as his starter Pokemon while his rival earns Oshawott and decides to enter the 1-Day Aspertia Pokemon Tournament and wins. In BD002, he has his first battle with Shane Kazumi in Aspertia City. Despite his incredible skills and inexperienced overconfidence, his Tepig is knocked out from Oshawott's Razor Shell. He then heads out to challenge the Unova League, and to find the Aspertia City Gym Leader who is found absent. In The Genius Basic Battle!, he challenged Aspertia Gym Leader Cheren near Sangi Town's battlefield. His Tranquill defeats the Gym leader's Patrat, but falls to his Herdier, and his Tepig ties with it, but still earned the Basic Badge due to Cheren who claimed that he had a great time during their battle. Near Sangi Town, he encountered his rival again whom had obtained two Gym badges and asked for a full battle. But since Duncan wanted to prove to his rival that a trainer is strong despite having one badge and four Pokemon, they battled anyway. During the battle, Duncan still lost, being told that he needed more training and suggested the Virbank Gym. In The Rockin' Gym Battle at Virbank City!, Duncan battled against Virbank Gym Leader Roxie using his Tepig, Riolu, and Frillish. But like against his rival in Sangi Town, Duncan is defeated by Roxie's battle style which involved poisoning all of them and decided to train at the Battle Cafe. Later in the next chapter, he succesfully trains hard and has a rematch against Roxie. This time, he was able to counter her battle style and his Tepig evolved into Pignite, defeating Roxie and earning the Toxie Badge. From Enter Marlon, The Big-Hearted Fisherman! to Smashing the Waves!, the boat from Virbank Harbor accidentally arrived them at Seigaiha City instead of Castelia City due to the harbor there being closed for repairs. Duncan then challenged the city's Gym Leader and master fisherman to a 4-on-3 battle using his newly caught Joltik, Frillish, Tranquill, and Riolu. In the battle, his Riolu is defeated by Marlon's Carracosta being an evolved form of Tirtouga, but ties with his Joltik due to poisonging from its multiple Poison Sting attacks. Tranquill defeats Marlon's Wailord, but loses to Jellicent due to Scald and Shadow Ball. His Frillish manages to learn Ice Beam and Scald in order to win against Marlon and earned the Wave Badge as his third Gym badge. Pokemon On Hand Borrowed *Joltik Badges obtained Unova League *Basic Badge (The Genius Basic Battle!) *Toxic Badge (Revenge at the Virbank Gym!) *Wave Badge (Smashing the Waves!) *Insect Badge (The Battle of Insects!) Trivia